


The Angel and the Goddess

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bullet Angel, F/F, Gun Goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: "Every gun needs a bullet, and every goddess needs an angel."_____A story of when the Bullet Angel and Gun Goddess finally crossed paths.
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Kai'Sa
Series: League One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The Goddess' Angel

**The Goddess' Angel**

Flying over another city had always been Sarah Fortune's usual routine after claiming a bounty. The feeling of air, especially the unpolluted and much fresher ones, brushing over her face and seeping into her lungs was a very enjoyable experience. After all, she rarely got the chance to fly around without any worries for any incoming missiles.

Looking down at the civilization below her, she let the bright lights entertain her. It took her attention, yes, but what completely stole her focus was the bright white and violet light that sparked at the right corner of her eyes.

Her head instantly turned to the right, her cyan-colored eyes locking on to the speeding light a fair distance away from her. Shooting stars weren't really rare anymore, so anyone would assume that beam of light was one. With its whitish violet color that looks eye-capturing, yes, it could easily pass off as a star falling from the sky.

But no. The supposedly dead and ex-CEO of Fortune Industries knew better.

"EXO," She started, now hovering in place.

"Yes, ma'am?" EXO's naturally exuberant voice flooded out of the tiny speakers in her ears.

"Keep a lock on that target." Came her sweetly-voiced order.

"Right away!" Sarah hadn't even blinked when a holographic targeting screen was projected directly in front of her right eye, her beloved EXO-suit presenting to her that he has indeed set his targeting system on the glowing suit. "Shall we annihilate the target?"

"No, no, EXO." Sarah smirked as she rushed after their target, her natural scarlet hair flying and whipping furiously back as she flew. "That would be rude."

"But ma'am...-"

"Tut-tut." Sarah interrupted with a smile, tapping her thumb one of the handles of her guns.

As they picked up speed and caught up with the zooming light, Sarah couldn't stop a smirk from flashing so openly for anyone to see. She was right with her theory on what and who it was. Honestly, she had no intention in hunting _her_ down now, but plans always change.

"Let's just blow up one engine, understood, EXO?"

"Just one?" EXO asked with a somewhat disappointed tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her EXO-suit's dramatics. Internally though, she found amusement in EXO's emotions. It's an aspect an artificial intelligence like him shouldn't actually possess, but it did make him unique.

"Yes, EXO." She feigned an exasperated tone. "Just one."

"You are growing soft and merciful." EXO claimed, but nonetheless activated a specific bullet for the task about to be done.

"Whatever you say, EXO."

The moment after she said those words, she pointed her right gun at the speeding suit and pressed her thumb down on the small red button right against it. Instead of emitting a loud bang, only an audible pop sounded as a fist-size bullet lunged forward, transforming into a disc a second before it made contact with one of the elongated engines.

At least that's what Sarah expected to happen.

"What?" She uttered in shock, eyes widening. The literally flashy suit glitched before it disappeared.

....!

Sarah dodged to her right in an instant, barely missing a goldish blue beam that was shot from behind. Whirling around in the air, she caught sight of the one and only _Bullet Angel_ , who hovered far enough for their distance to be labeled as somewhat safe for both parties. Such was not really considered safe, seeing that they both use range weaponries.

"Well, well, well," Sarah smirked and let go of her grip on her weapon's handles, crossing her arms in front of her chest and feeling not at all worried that her opponent might attack all of a sudden. "I see you couldn't wait for me to pay you a visit."

Kai'Sa glared at her through her blue visor, covered hands beginning to glow as she prepared herself to fire more beams at the bounty hunter that hovered in an irritatingly carefree manner.

"Have you come here to finally acquire your ticket to Heaven?" Sarah taunted, loving the fact that she was toying with the other's title, which she had heard was quite irritating for the other woman.

"Not. At. All." Kai'Sa said each word with so much malice that Sarah nearly felt it pierce through her armor-protected body.

"You're here to dance, then?"

.....

.....

.....

In a heartbeat, the two zoomed and rushed all over the sky, rockets, lasers and multi-colored beams being fired at each other back and forth. The tall buildings around them unfortunately suffered their missed shots, the structures crumbling to nothing but dust and debris as the assault pulverized its foundations.

"Ooh!" Sarah mockingly moaned when one of Kai'Sa missiles missed her head by an inch. The proximity didn't even make Miss Fortune flinch in fear once it passed. "So close, yet no cigar."

Kai'Sa grunted, unleashing another dozen of missiles, which Sarah dodged with ease. It looked as if she was dancing around a whole lot of flower petals instead of life-ending projectiles. After doing so, she fired an unexpected shot from her left gun, which caught her enemy off-guard. Her particle beam grazed half of Kai'Sa's right thruster, its burnt and smoking mark absolutely visible to the naked eye.

"Careful, that ego looks fragile." She taunted the irked woman. "Wouldn't want to bruise it."

"Your arrogance won't lend you any assistance!" Kai'Sa spat at her, glare becoming even more intensified than before if that was possible.

"Oops. I think I just _did_ bruise your ego~" Laughing, Sarah shook her head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll land your shot... eventually."

"Such only has 0.01% chance of happening." EXO informed through the speakers connected somewhere in the suit. The EXO-suit turned the volume up loud enough for Kai'Sa to hear his own taunt. "It would be wise to forfeit if you desire a painless death."

"You want this EXO-suit?" Kai'Sa questioned, pointing her glowing palms at them.

"Just give it up, Kai'Sa."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The beams began to charge. "Not at all satisfied with just one Exo-suit?"

Sarah laughed again, but when Kai'Sa showed no intention in forfeiting and surrendering the suit to her, she just sighed and shook her head once again. "Seriously though, I'm taking that suit."

"Hmph! Then you'll have to salvage its parts from my corpse."

Sarah dodged another barrage of warheads sent towards her, even making the time to show a mocking yawn at her adversary. Her display of mockery and arrogance acquired her the results she predicted to receive in the end. Kai'Sa chose to just let caution fuck itself, putting her thrusters to maximum as she lunged at the bounty hunter with nothing but her remaining artillery and an expression that showed unfiltered fury.

Suddenly, Sarah disengaged EXO's lock on her body. She reached over her shoulders and grasped the top of EXO, kicking and throwing her legs upward once until her entire self flipped over. Kai'Sa tried activating the brakes of her thrusters, but she couldn't slow herself down in time. Once she collided with Sarah's EXO-suit, the entire contraption abruptly locked around her body like some sort of mechanical straitjacket.

"No!" Kai'Sa yelled out the second she heard the sound of her thrusters being crushed under the pressure of the EXO-suit's confines. Snapping her head upward, she found Sarah calmly perched on EXO, bearing no fear or safety harness, or any type of safeties, at all. The latter smiled, pinched her own nose and waved at the captured woman.

A loud _hiss!_ reached her ears before EXO suddenly released a large amount of scarlet-colored smoke. Kai'Sa couldn't reach for the button at her left wrist that will activate her suit's airlock, therefore leaving her no choice but to inhale the unidentified gas that filled her lungs.

"Maybe next time, shoulder pads." Was the last thing she heard from Sarah before the bulky EXO-suit released her and let her free fall. Her eyes gradually closed, the last sight she laid eyes on was Sarah waving farewell to her as she remained on her steady perch.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Kai'Sa could _not_ believe it. The surprise attack she attempted in pulling towards the so called _Gun Goddess_ backfired on her. Here she was, stuck in nothing but a black space. She was quite sure she's dead and that the infamous bounty hunter must be claiming the reward for her death now.

She wasn't really the most patient person out there, so she had no one to blame but her for being so aggressive. She had let Sarah's taunting get to her. It was foolish.

The Bullet Angel had escaped countless attacks and assassination attempts, yet it only took a few words for her to meet her downfall. That entire thought annoyed Kai'Sa to the fullest. She couldn't really see it as a surprise now that she's dead, since she brought the Grim Reaper's scythe down on her with her own actions.

If she's dead though, why was there a light that kept getting bigger and bigger?

.....

.....

.....

Gasping softly, Kai'Sa's eyes opened. The light in the room she's in scorched her newly open eyes, prompting her to clench her eyelids shut before letting them lift up again. It took a couple of seconds for her eyesight to finally adjust, and when she did, the first thing her sense of sight focused on was the shapely and extremely well-rounded rump that was only covered with black spandex shorts.

Sarah Fortune stood just a few meters away from her, back faced to her direction. The bounty hunter had her attention directed to the monitors set up in front of her, fingers gliding over various holographic keypads with ease and expertise.

Kai'Sa looked around, eventually finding out that she's in some sort of rooftop penthouse which was probably owned by her captor. Regrettably, she was immobile. Her wrists were gathered, cuffed together and raised up in the air, courtesy of the silver chain that originated from a compartment in the roof connected to her restraints. Her ankles were also bound together with the same material that held her wrists together, therefore rendering her completely stuck in her situation.

When she returned her attention to her subjugator, she later realized that the woman wore nothing but the provocative spandex shorts and a fitted, black sports bra.

"Is my guest finally awake?" Sarah spoke without even glancing once over her shoulder, her smile practically being heard.

"Where's my suit?" Was Kai'Sa's immediate question.

Sarah tutted before raising one finger up and moving it right to left. "To correct you with that mistake, it's actually _my_ suit now."

That's when Kai'Sa took notice of her own EXO-suit, which was hooked up to another contraption at one side of the room. The machine looks to be repairing the EXO-suit, which made her struggle in her metal bonds with feeble attempts. Seeing that she would either be tortured to death or be starved until she gives out completely, she decided to just show her last display of resistance through a vocal method.

"Are you planning on turning me in alive for the bounty?" She asked, scoffing afterward as she followed up with, "There's not much difference if I still have a pulse or not."

"Who said anything about turning you in? Honey," Sarah turned to her, remote in hand. She pushed one of the buttons of the gizmo and all of the monitors showed a combined display of the bounty for Kai'Sa's head. "I already claimed it."

With another push of a button, the monitors presented Sarah's current balance. The total money made Kai'Sa's eyes widen. She only had one thought in mind, and surprisingly, Sarah vocalized it for her.

"I know, I know." Sarah began with a cocky smirk. "I can probably buy my own nation with it. Maybe even more, don't you think so?"

"What's my use to you now?" She couldn't help but ask. Since Miss Fortune had already taken the reward, then what good was she to the woman now?

"You're my souvenir." Sarah simply answered, smiling.

"Souvenir?" She returned in an irked tone and an irritated stare.

"Mm-hm. You see, I like you, Kai'Sa." Sarah then waved the remote around randomly as she said, "Not your fashion sense though. I mean, seriously. Shoulder pads? Who wears those in these times?"

The vexed expression she wore didn't show much intimidation, for the uncontrollable blush on her cheeks betrayed her completely.

"Does it even matter to you? What's your problem with shoulder pads anyway?"

Sarah raised her hands up in front of her, mimicking a surrendering gesture. "Oh I'm sorry, did I cross the line with that? Do you have some sort of sentimental connection with shoulder pads?"

"Fortune!"

"Doesn't favor fools, yes." Sarah laughed at her own joke, while Kai'Sa glared. "Ah, it's been a long while ever since I've said that. I'm sure you can see now why I'm keeping you as a souvenir."

"I fail to see your logic." Kai'Sa gritted out, hands clenched into fists above her head.

"Souvenirs bring amusement to its owners," Sarah then gestured at her. "And _you_ bring me the most amusement I've ever felt throughout my years of living and killing."

Displeased with the flow of the conversation, Kai'Sa started to squirm and struggle in her bindings without much success in loosening them.

"Don't you think that's a bit too exhausting?" Sarah quipped, weight on one leg and one hand on her right hip while she spectated. "Although I honestly don't mind the view."

"I order you to release me this instant!"

"Oh? You're ordering me?" Sarah stepped towards her and grabbed the chain connected to her wrist bindings, using it to pull Kai'Sa close enough for their faces to hover in front of one another and just inches away from touching. "You don't order me, angel. _I_ order _you_."

With a strong tug, Kai'Sa was forced to kneel on air, while Sarah kept her firm grip on the chain she tugged down. The gunner leaned down, pocketing the remote in the process, and grabbed countless strands of dark violet hair, roughly pulling Kai'Sa's head back and forcing her to make eye contact.

"Every gun needs a bullet, and every goddess needs an angel."

Hair being roughly pulled on and her entire self being challenged and dominated, Kai'Sa could only stare intently into a sea of cyan hues. What was she feeling?

She thought as she swallowed as subtly as possible.

"I'm the Gun Goddess, and _you_ , my beautiful starshine," Sarah smirked, lips literally half an inch away from Kai'Sa's own. "are my Bullet Angel."

_'Oh God...'_

Oh God indeed.

What's that feeling stirring within her?

Was that...

Was that arousal?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	2. The Bullet of the Goddess

**The Bullet of the Goddess**

The entire penthouse was filled with silence. The only noise that can be heard were the soft sounds each tap of a key made from the holographic keyboard and the gentle and calm tune the person typing currently hummed out as she worked on whatever was displayed on the screens in front of her.

Behind the working female, a certain marksman can be seen cleaning and picking up a bunch of small parts fitting for an upgrade for an EXO-suit.

"Angel darling," Fortune called out without looking away from the monitors. "can you get me some more wine?"

Kai'Sa, the person that's actually cleaning up the scattered EXO parts, looked up and scowled, wanting to just throw the hazardous items she had gathered in her arms towards the busy bounty hunter.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" She questioned back, practically glaring a hole through the back of Sarah's head.

"I would, but I already have a servant that can do so." Sarah said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Kai'Sa huffed and grabbed one of the gear-shaped parts. With her own eyes acting as her own scope, she pulled her hand back as far as she can and carefully estimated the gear's target. Before she could launch her little assault though, the pristine, white wrist and ankle cuffs she had on abruptly glowed with bright blue lines.

_**Bzzz!** _

"Gah!" Kai'Sa collapsed to the floor the moment the abrupt jolt of electric shock wore off. A loud crash echoed in the room as a bunch of parts fell to the ground, its original carrier going down with it.

Sarah sighed, taking her finger off the control wristwatch she has on. Finally turning away from her work, she chose to audit the current state of her _'servant'_. She tucked her hands behind her, surveying Kai'Sa's present status with a cool gaze.

"How many times are you going to attempt in throwing something at me?" Sarah asked, sounding like a mother teaching her child some manners. "That's the third time today. First, it was a vase. Second, it was a lamp, and now third, a gear? Are you actually for real?"

Kai'Sa grunted, lifting her face off the floor and turning her eyes to Fortune to glare daggers at her. The latter merely quirked an eyebrow at the heated glare directed to her. It took more than just a minute for their _'staredown'_ to pass. While Kai'Sa's glare didn't light up, Sarah's expression softened eventually. Sighing half-heartedly, Sarah lowered herself to the floor until she was settled right beside Kai'Sa, who she reached forward to and gave a gentle stroke on the cheek.

"I don't enjoy hurting you." She said, her sincerity showing in her cyan-tinted eyes. "You know that, right, Angel?"

.....

.....

.....

Kai'Sa grunted again and harshly pulled her face away from Sarah's hand, pushing herself off the floor and standing up. She picked up everything she dropped and decided to continue on with the task Sarah assigned to her, which was to clean the penthouse. Much to the Gun Goddess' surprise, Kai'Sa went to where she was earlier and snatched the empty glass from the curved desk, probably to refill it just like what she asked her a few moments ago.

Sarah left her squatted position and stood back up on her feet, watching as Kai'Sa carelessly dumped the parts in a large metal bin at one side of the room before heading to the mini bar. She sighed again, crossing her arms.

"The Bullet Angel seems to be angry." Her EXO-suit, which left its docking station and decided to hover beside her, commented.

"Oh, she's _furious_." Sarah dryly chuckled, eyes still stuck on Kai'Sa, who was in the process of pouring wine in the once empty glass.

"She did not seem as furious as she is now when you were sucking her soul out of her lips earlier morning."

Sarah groaned and rolled her eyes. "Only you could make kissing sound so dastardly as you said."

"She was nearly out of breath when you detached your lips from hers." EXO then mimicked the gesture of a person tilting their head by tilting his entire self. "Were you not sucking her soul that time?"

"No, EXO," She nearly groaned. "I was not."

"Then what were you doing?"

She almost threw her hands up in exasperation. Instead, she chose to pinch the bridge of her nose as a display of mild stress. "That was called _'making-out'_ , EXO."

"Oh, botg of you were going to come out?" EXO responded back, sounding thoughtful. "Does the public not know your interest for the same sex?"

When Sarah raised her head, she found Kai'Sa approaching. In the background, EXO was giving her a lecture about same sex relationships being openly accepted in the society they're now in. A sense of panic rushed from the back of her mind. She gave EXO a hard elbow, which made the suit react in _'pain'_. Honestly, the gesture hurt her more than EXO himself.

"Ow." EXO flatly reacted, feeling no pain at all. "What was that for?"

"EXO, can you please go back to your dock?" She sweetly asked, just in time for Kai'Sa to be within earshot.

EXO drooped visibly but nonetheless followed his mistress' order.

"Your wine." Kai'Sa practically gritted through her teeth, taking a huge effort in not tossing the dark liquid right onto Sarah's face. Hiding any other unusual emotion, Sarah took the glass and flashed a smile at the other female.

"Thank you, Kai'Sa." She thanked in a tone that's probably sweeter than candy itself.

Kai'Sa merely stared at her before turning away and heading towards the couches at the center of the penthouse. Sarah swirled the wine with a little move of her hand before taking a sip from it.

.....

.....

.....

She smiled.

"Thank you, Kai'Sa." Came a repeated thanks, which prompted the mentioned woman to look over her shoulder and shoot the bounty hunter a slightly confused look.

Instead of resuming what she was doing earlier, Sarah made her way to Kai'Sa, who had just settled onto one of the leather seats at the living area. She stopped in front of the other, only a glass coffee table coming between them. Before she could speak, she felt her heart abruptly palpitate, forcing her to momentarily choke on her words. Kai'Sa eyed her cautiously in return, obviously noticing something off with her.

Literally in a heartbeat, the palpitating halted.

Sarah internally laughed. It was already taking effect? It seems the Bullet Angel works fast.

With just a simple, small smile on her lips, Fortune unclasped her wristwatch and placed it on the table. After removing the said object, the next thing that followed it to the table was a black and silver keycard. Kai'Sa eyed the two items for a moment before looking back up to the owner of it.

Refusing to answer the silent question, Sarah let out a light breath and looked around the penthouse. A reminiscent look crossed her face as her gaze landed on the upgrades and renovations she had done for the past few years she had resided in the very location she stood at now.

"I bought this penthouse of mine when I got my first bounty." Sarah smiled and took another sip from her wine, suppressing a cough in the midst of it.

"Do I look like I care?" Kai'Sa spoke up, voice laced with bitterness.

The Gun Goddess chuckled lightheartedly, shaking her head. "Of course you don't. I was merely mumbling to myself."

Kai'Sa tensed from her place as Sarah walked around the table and placed a hand on the backrest behind her, leaning down and over her, face hovering directly in front of her own. Bravely, she engaged eye contact and remained still in her position.

"What would happen if I my lips touches yours?" Sarah asked in a low volume, smirking. "Would you taste the _wine_ or not?"

Unnerved, Kai'Sa just coldly stared back, not giving any vocal answers at all. Feeling her chest constrict though, Sarah forced herself to hasten the turn of events. She pulled back enough to lift the glass of wine until it was between their faces.

"A drink, Angel?" She offered, a fond look in her eyes.

"..." Kai'Sa remained in staring, holding no intention in accepting the glass.

"Of course not." Sarah chuckled again. "This is specially for _me_ , after all."

Now, Kai'Sa eyed Sarah suspiciously, who then pulled away and drank more than a sip. The Bullet Angel stuck her gaze on the woman that turned around and began making her way to her sleeping chambers. Kai'Sa looked down to the wristwatch and keycard on the table before looking back up to Sarah, whose glass of wine was half empty.

"Thank you for accompanying me for the past few days, Angel." Sarah thanked her, slightly and briefly raising her glass to her without looking. It's as if she was giving her a toast. "It has been quite an experience. After all, I've been so used to EXO's company for the past couple of years that I never thought I'd have an angel share a bed with me."

Kai'Sa felt like her heart was pounding in her ears as Sarah emptied the wine in the glass in one gulp.

.....!

She jumped the moment the glass shattered on the floor, the force of Sarah's throw making it transform from one piece to a hundred on the black marble floor.

"Good night, EXO." Sarah cooed as she walked past her EXO-suit.

"It is morning," Exo corrected in his usual upbeat voice. "But good night to you, Miss Fortune."

Sarah had reached the door when she suddenly stopped.

.....

.....

.....

Coughs abruptly echoed throughout the unit, making Kai'Sa's entire self become as still as a stone statue on the leather sofa she's on. The coughs were over before Kai'Sa could even think of saying anything though. Shockingly, a light and carefree laugh originated from the once coughing woman.

"Good night, Angel." Sarah bid before looking over shoulder and towards the described woman.

.....!

Blood painted those lips of hers, a drop of crimson running down from the corner of it as she smiled at the Bullet Angel one more time.

"Make sure to lock the door once you leave." Sarah wore an expression that struck Kai'Sa from within, its sincerity causing the latter to feel nothing but disbelief.

The moment the door of the sleeping quarters slid close behind the bounty hunter, Kai'Sa stood up all of a sudden, causing EXO to jump in surprise and laugh at his reaction after.

"Oh! You surprised me there!" EXO confessed, sounding sheepish as he mimicked the action of a person scratching the back of their head. "It's a good thing I did not obliterate you by accident."

"This wasn't what I wanted!" Kai'Sa growled under her breath, snatching the two things from the table and rushing towards the chambers of the Gun Goddess. "She was supposed to fight!"

EXO looked to his left, then to his right, before turning back to Kai'Sa. "Who are you talking to?"

Ignoring the EXO-suit, she quickly approached the bedroom door and swiped the keycard through the scanner. The door hissed quietly and slid open, unveiling the bedroom and granting her access to it.

Kai'Sa's eyes immediately landed on the fallen woman on the floor, who was weakly keeping herself from planting her face on the small puddle of blood on the floor. Dashing forward, Kai'Sa kneeled beside Sarah. She quickly withdrew a thin, tube-like syringe from a hidden pocket of hers, grabbing one of Sarah's arms to inject its contents.

Sarah unintentionally pulled her arm away as she covered her mouth, coughing the blood all over her palm. Regardless of dying right then and there, Kai'Sa found Sarah smiling through the painful and blood-filled coughs she released.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kai'Sa questioned, grabbing Sarah's arm again. With a soundless grunt, Kai'Sa injected the cure into Sarah's body. The other woman gasped and coughed out a mouthful of blood before collapsing completely.

Kai'Sa dropped the empty syringe and took Sarah in her arms before she could fall in her own blood. She maneuvered themselves on the floor until they were a step or two away from the puddle of blood Sarah made. She fixed her hold on Sarah, brushing her hair away from her face with a slightly trembling hand.

"You knew!" She snarled. "You knew it was spiked!"

Sarah smiled and opened her eyes with much effort, gazing up. "I did."

"Then why...? Why did you drink it still!?"

"Why shouldn't I have?" Sarah asked back as if it's a normal response to her angered question. "You've been trying to kill me for the past couple of days. I figured... I should give this one to you."

"I want to...! To...! Ugh!" Kai'Sa gave Sarah a hard shake. "I just want to _hurt_ you right now! Just...! Just hit you!"

"Thank you, Angel,"

Honestly, if Sarah were to thank her again, Kai'Sa was so sure she'd murder the Gun Goddess in that very moment. Those thanks were making her sick, especially now that she found out that Sarah knew all along. Even going as far as thanking her for poisoning her!

"for sparing your Goddess."

Kai'Sa turned her gaze away as she began to stand, Sarah being securely carried in her arms. Sarah just watched with a somewhat dazed smile as Kai'Sa laid her down on her bed, grabbing some tissue paper from the box on the bedside table and using them to wipe the blood that stained her lips, chin and hand.

"Why didn't you at least fight me for the cure?" Kai'Sa asked in an extremely low whisper. Sarah nearly missed it, to be honest.

Lips curving, Sarah answered, "I told you, didn't I? I don't enjoy hurting you."

Frowning, Kai'Sa stepped back and turned away. It wasn't the answer she was expecting, which didn't satisfy her at all. Despite being unsatisfied though, she could think of nothing to say or do in return. In the end, she started towards the door and chose to take her leave without another word. Sarah just settled on watching her until the door slid close and left her alone in her quarters.

Closing her eyes, Sarah let the darkness gradually consume her entire self.

"Never have, never will."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

When she woke up in the late afternoon, Fortune expected herself to be alone in her home again, save for EXO. Somehow, he doesn't really count. He wasn't human. Even if he surpasses the intelligence of an average human, it'll never change that he's just an artificial intelligence in the first place.

She expected that when she exited her bedroom, she'd find nothing and no one in her penthouse but EXO and her usual advance furniture. Much to her surprise though, she found Kai'Sa just finishing in storing the cleaning materials in the small broom closet Sarah occasionally forgot she had.

The fact that Kai'Sa was still wearing her cuffs didn't escape her notice, which made her momentarily check her left wrist, where she found her control watch strapped around it again.

Internally smiling, Sarah walked towards the leather seats and settled on one of them, legs automatically crossing as she called, "Angel,"

Kai'Sa, who hadn't noticed her enter the room, instantly snapped her gaze to her, eyes filled with mild surprise towards her presence.

"What?" Her voice wasn't as harsh and aggressive as it usually was, but Sarah didn't bother pointing out the detail.

"Come sit."

Even with her glaring at the scarlet-haired female, Kai'Sa followed the request and sat across Sarah. When she did, the bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at her. Looking like a petulant child, Kai'Sa huffed and stood back up. Doing the wordlessly rephrased order, Kai'Sa planted herself beside Sarah.

"Much better." Came the vocalized approval of the other. "Now, are you going to look at me or not?"

There was this piece within her that told her to at least give this to herself. It wanted her to show a bit of resistance. Maybe it was her pride? It surely was something that refused to accept that she had this... connection with the Gun Goddess.

Sighing dramatically, Sarah stood up...

"What...!"

...and perched on Kai'Sa's lap, feet propped onto the couch before she crossed her legs again.

Before Kai'Sa could show or utter any more protests, Sarah wound an arm around her neck and pulled herself closer to her, practically against her, actually. Kai'Sa couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face, so she decided to just turn away and attempt to hide it by doing so. 

Immediately, she expected Sarah to tease her. Make her flush some more. It had always been an act Sarah found amusement in for the past few days.

When more than just a minute passed, Kai'Sa chose to brave through the storm and risk in looking back to Sarah, only to find her gazing at her with a serious but not intimidating look. The second their eyes met, Kai'Sa felt her heart skip a beat, while her cheeks colored again.

"May I know why you're still here in my abode?" Sarah asked in a soft voice.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Realization." Was her simple reply.

"Oh?" She felt a hand tuck all the hair in front of her face behind her ear, exposing her entire face. "And what may that realization be?"

"I've spent my entire life upgrading my EXO-suit. I was given a mission to hunt you down. I tried, only to fail miserably." Kai'Sa unconsciously frowned. "These past few days have been... new to me. There is always this _foreign_ sensation I feel whenever I _interact_ with you."

"Aww, did you fall in love with little old me?"

Kai'Sa shot her a hard look, which softened not a moment too soon. She was unable to maintain it. Letting out a breath and turning her head away, she admitted, "That was when I realized it."

Sarah hummed and leaned closer, their noses nearly touching. "Realized what, hm?"

Heart beating faster and breath nearly hitching, Kai'Sa felt like her whole body was going to overheat with all the blood the organ in her chest pumped out. She took in a lungful of air before saying, "That I'm only a bullet,"

"..." Sarah kept silent, finger drawing an invisible trail from Kai'Sa's jaw down to her chest, cleavage hidden beneath the shirt she has on, which mildly disappointed her.

"And you're the gun."

The finger stopped.

"If I had left, then it would have done me nothing."

Slowly, Sarah's eyes turned and met Kai'Sa's. This time, when their eyes met, it's as if they both can hear each other's hearts, both beating faster than it usually does and trying to bust through their ribs. Unconsciously, they began to move towards one another. It was a pace slower than a snail's, but still.

"This _bullet_ will never find its way until the _Goddess_ points her gun to it."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Kai'Sa deeply exhaled the minute Sarah moved back, leaving her lap. This gave her enough time to compose herself. Was Sarah going to leave her after that? Was that why she got off her lap?

Her questions were answered once Sarah abruptly straddled her, hands taking hold of her head and half of those slim fingers disappearing in her violet hair. Sarah hovered her face above Kai'Sa's yet again, but never close enough for their lips to touch.

"Angel...-"

" _Kai'Sa_."

.....

.....

.....

Sarah huskily chuckled at the sudden correction.

"Kai'Sa." She could feel the said woman trying to discreetly inch her head forward, trying to bring their lips closer than it already is. "A Goddess does not give unwelcomed blessings."

Just like the very first day she was captured, Kai'Sa felt Sarah's left hand snake to the back of head and grip her hair tightly. The other hand came forward and traced her lower lip, which gently trembled underneath the smooth fingertip.

"Tell me... Is this blessing welcomed?"

.....

.....

.....

"More than anything."

Sarah couldn't help but grin.

"You're no fool. Which is why..." Sarah, still keeping her grip on Kai'Sa's hair firm, held the violet-haired woman's chin. Grinning, she finished her words with, "...this Fortune favors _you_."

As soon as Sarah's clutch on Kai'Sa's hair loosened, the former nearly lost her breath. Kai'Sa immediately seized her lips with her own, hands suddenly grabbing the front of her shirt in a vice-like grip. Instead of resisting, or at least toning down the intensity, Sarah matched it by burying her hands in countless dark violet strands, pulling and gripping the said tresses.

Their lips clashed and fought with another with fervor and vigor that comes close to whenever they crossed paths and battled when they had their EXO-suits on.

Soon, Kai'Sa felt Sarah's hands move to back of the collar of her shirt.

_**Riiip!** _

Gasping for air, they both pulled apart, but that didn't stop Sarah from tearing the shirt from behind. Kai'Sa gave a scoff-like laugh as she laid eyes on Sarah's darkened lust-stricken gaze. When the fabric reached the point of it refusing to be torn, Sarah growled lowly and clutched the hem of it. In a blink of an eye, Kai'Sa wore no shirt and was left with a white and violet sports bra as her only top clothing.

Kai'Sa moved her head back, exposing her neck, which Sarah attacked the moment her ruined shirt was tossed to a random direction. Her hands grasped Sarah's thighs, fingers sinking as she gripped it.

"F-Fortune..." She breathlessly uttered, eyes drifting close once she felt Sarah's lips against her throat. She gasped when she felt something wet run over her skin. She knew it was Sarah's tongue, and that fact alone made her shudder.

"Sarah." The Gun Goddess corrected, smirking for a moment. "Call me Sarah."

"Sarah..." Kai'Sa breathed out, moaning afterwards.

When Sarah pulled back, Kai'Sa couldn't hold back the groan that left her lips. The reaction caused the other to chuckle, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She nearly whimpered, wanting the kiss to be longer and more on the tongue contact.

"Be patient, Kai'Sa." Sarah told her, removing her black tank top with a single swift pull over her head.

"I'm trying." She grunted out, biting her lip after.

Sarah held Kai'Sa's face again, and just when the latter thought that another heated kiss was about to transpire...

"Restrain her, EXO."

"What!?" Kai'Sa gasped in surprise the moment she feltXOxo come from behind her and grab her wrists all of a sudden, hoisting her up in the air. Sarah easily got off of her before she was lifted up until her feet were inches away from the floor itself. "Sarah?"

The said marksman smiled sweetly, taking hold of her hips and trailing kisses from her toned stomach down to her shorts, which she pulled down before her lips reached that point. The shorts fell to the floor, leaving her only in her sports bra and the standard white panties.

Kai'Sa sucked in a breath the moment she felt Sarah's lips against the cloth above her womanhood.

"Keep her like that." Sarah spoke against her underwear, which made her moan and quiver.

"Is this a new form of torture?" EXO asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm." Came the reply of the Exo-suit's owner.

Sarah's hum made Kai'Sa shudder visibly, her arousal spiking up significantly. She cursed under her breath, especially when she felt Sarah lick the fabric above her sex.

"There we go."

Much to Kai'Sa's horror, Sarah pulled back as soon as she felt the underwear moisten against her lips. Kai'Sa looked at Sarah with pure disbelief, fearing what the latter was planning.

"W-Wait! What are you...-!"

"This is punishment for attempting to poison me." Sarah playfully told her, smiling.

"You knew it was spiked, yet you still drank it! You poisoned _yourself!_ "

"Maybe I did, but still." Sarah shrugged. "I still need to punish you."

"Sarah!"

"Loves only you." Sarah continued and finished, standing on the coffee table and leaning forward, close enough to hold her face and give her a teasing close-mouthed kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Sarah gave her cheeks a quick playful pinch. "Now, make yourself comfortable, Kai'Sa. You'll be hanging there for a full hour without a single attention of mine."

_'IS SHE SERIOUS!?'_

"WHAT!?"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but the previous part received a lot of positive feedback from the peeps from Wattpad and FF, which is why it became more than a one-shot. :3


	3. For The Displeasured

**For The Displeasured**

Comfortably settled on a leather couch with her legs crossed and an open book on her lap, Sarah gave the tip of her finger a lick before turning the page she was supposedly reading. She hummed and kept her gaze glued to the novel she has in hand. Regardless though, she watched the squirming woman less than a meter away from her through the corner of her eyes, all hot and bothered yet immobile thanks to her beloved EXO-suit.

"It seems this torture is effective." EXO mentioned, obviously taking notice of how Kai'Sa visibly struggled in his grasp, but remaining clueless of the arousal within her.

"I know." Sarah agreed with a mischievous smile, taking the glass of wine she had procured for herself and sipping from it. "The Angel seems to be _tormented_ with it."

"Sarah..." Kai'Sa breathed out, thighs squeezing together and teeth biting on her lower lip. "Mercy please..."

Dramatically sighing, Sarah stood up and tossed the book aside. She smoothly pushed the coffee table aside with her foot, the furniture surprisingly lighter than it looks. With nothing serving as a wedge between them, Sarah strutted towards her little _'prisoner'_.

EXO adjusted Kai'Sa in his hold, lowering her until she was in the same eye level as Sarah's, their eyes meeting without any difficulty. She held Kai'Sa's chin with her free hand, leaning close but not enough for their lips to touch.

"Hello, Angel."

Kai'Sa groaned and tried inching forward, only for Sarah to inch back teasingly. Another groan soon followed the first, each sound expressing her discomfort.

"Sarah!"

Instead of smirking, Sarah let out a light laugh, giving Kai'Sa a little pinch on the cheek. "You look so cute whenever you're flustered."

Kai'Sa wanted to grunt back in response, but all she got out was a weak whimper, which sparked a huge flaming desire within the woman in front of her. She stilled, thighs remaining tightly squeezed as soon as Sarah touched her again, hand on her stomach and leisurely moving south. Her thighs loosened and relaxed enough for Sarah to slip her hand between her legs.

Teeth clenching, Kai'Sa threw her head back. Eyes shutting immediately after, Kai'Sa moaned out. Sarah savoured the moment as she listened in to the arousing symphony that filled her ears. She hummed thoughtfully as she rubbed her middle finger back and forth against the cloth of Kai'Sa's underwear. She loved hearing those moans and feeling the wetness grow once again.

"You do know it's only been ten minutes." Sarah pointed out but thankfully didn't stop her ministrations.

"Sarah, please. I'm begging you."

"Oh you are?"

"I'm desperate..."

Sarah chuckled. "That much I know."

Finishing her wine and putting away the glass, Sarah returned to Kai'Sa and casually hooked a finger beneath her sports bra. With a firm tug, it was pulled upward and ended up exposing Kai'Sa's chest to the woman in control of their steamy act. 

Kai'Sa's cheeks flushed the moment her breasts were unveiled for the Gun Goddess to see, feeling the latter's gaze completely focused on that specific part of hers.

The hum of contemplation Sarah gave could do nothing but make Kai'Sa's cheeks become redder and warmer, hand that boldly caressed a breast being another one responsible for such reaction. Sarah closely eyed Kai'Sa's face as she massaged the flesh her fingers sunk in with each little press and move.

The Bullet Angel's legs would jerk against EXO's clutches, thighs aching to squeeze together to ease the arousal between them. Kai'Sa shook her head and gave out nearly ragged breaths, wanting to find some sort of distraction from all the _'torture'_ the bounty hunter inflicted on her.

Sarah's eyes drifted close as she leaned forward and placed her parted lips over a nipple. An audible groan of satisfaction practically rang throughout the penthouse the moment Sarah began suckling at the nipple she engulfed with her mouth. She would hum and smile as she sucked, driving Kai'Sa mad with each action.

A snap of her fingers...

Kai'Sa was well aware about how EXO released her right wrist from his hold, freeing her right arm from any restrictions. Her recently freed hand immediately shot behind Sarah's head, fingers diving into the softest tresses it has ever touched. Sarah's occasional smiles grew wider once she felt the hand behind her head pull her closer and wordlessly beg her to never stop.

"Eager." The sly hunter commented before switching to the other nipple, which she started on by giving it a quick but slightly harmless bite.

"Sarah!" Kai'Sa yelped the second she felt a jolt of pain and pleasure sting her entire body. Behind her, she heard EXO laugh.

"Her heart rate has increased significantly!" Exo reported to Sarah.

"Good." Sarah spoke through her sucking, eyes opening and staring up at Kai'Sa with a teasing gleam in those blue crystals.

Kai'Sa's eyes clenched shut as she focused all of her attention to the feeling of Sarah's tongue circling and poking at her now erect nipple. Teeth would sometimes bite and lips would occasionally nip, the complete actions drove her insane.

"Well..." Sarah breathed out when she pulled back and smiled down at her work. Remnants of her saliva can be seen coating the skin, mostly over and around the hardened tips. It was certainly a work of art that subjected her lust for the woman constricted in front of her. "That was quite a meal."

"Sarah..." Kai'Sa whispered pleadingly, her hand, which ended up on the Gun Goddess' shoulder, tugging weakly at her. "Just this once, please. Don't tease me..."

Sarah smiled sweetly at her... before abruptly snatching her wrist from her shoulder and raising it up in the air, an all too familiar metal cuff wrapping around it once again. The horror on Kai'Sa's face must have been obvious, since it generated a laugh from the owner of the EXO-suit that restrained her. 

Delicate hands, the same pair that wielded weapons that could destroy warships from different universes, cupped her face.

"Sweetheart, how can I resist doing so if you make it so tempting to do such a thing?" Sarah asked her as if she was _actually_ the one at fault. "Whimpering, trembling..."

Kai'Sa shuddered when Sarah's right hand left her face and slipped past the waistband of her underwear. Once it reached the heart of all her desires, she _moaned_.

"...moaning."

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Sarah smiled as she kissed along Kai'Sa's throat, which she exposed when she threw her head back. As those perfect lips of her captor's marked an invisible trail downward, Kai'Sa can feel the deft fingers of the woman fiddling with her womanhood in the most inexplicable way possible. Her cheeks became warmer and warmer as she thought about how moist she was getting down there. She's quite sure Sarah felt it.

Gasping out loud, Kai'Sa's body filled up with frustration once Sarah's hands left her underwear.

"Why...?" The evidently aggravated marksman breathed out, clearly annoyed.

The Gun Goddess ignored her. Sarah trailed the arousal-stained fingers from below Kai'Sa's belly button up towards her throat. Grinning to herself, Sarah inched closer and ran her tongue upward, erasing the trail she made and replacing it with her own saliva.

Kai'Sa moaned out loud and felt like her squirming would never come to an end. This was truly torture. She'd feel only a pinch of pleasure, only for it to disappear completely after a few fleeting moments. It was true _agony_ indeed.

"Have I punished you enough, my Angel?"

The nods Kai'Sa gave was enough to convey her desperation. She had already felt like she was drowning in her arousal. She _needed_ the fulfillment only Sarah Fortune would be able to give her.

"EXO, if you'd please."

"Of course!"

Kai'Sa legs dangled once EXO released the clasp of steel around her ankles. She bit her lower lip as Sarah hooked her fingers on the waistband of her underwear and began to peel it from its rightful place. Once it passed her ankles and was removed completely, Sarah dangled it playfully in front of her face, showing the visible stain she had left, before tossing it aside.

Instead of doing what she wished Sarah would do, the latter stepped back and settled down on the couch. Those piercing blues of hers raked her unclad body up and down with an intense and critical gaze, sending soft shocks of arousal that rocked Kai'Sa's system.

"Bring her close."

"As you wish, ma'am!"

Kai'Sa stared distractedly at Sarah, who grabbed her dangling legs and positioned them on either side of her head. Next thing she knew, her legs were draped over the backrest of the couch and her pleasure-yearning womanhood was hovering over Sarah's face like a little treat ready to be devoured. It's a fact that's somewhat true.

"What a view you offer, Kai'Sa." Sarah teased her in a casual tone, speaking as if she was merely looking at a landscape sighting instead of what she truly had her gaze locked on. Embarrassment filled the woman being spoken to, who closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to lessen the humiliation she felt for herself and her rather shameful position.

A rush of air flooded her lungs when she abruptly inhaled once she felt two of Sarah's fingers pull her labia to the sides and expose her entrance to eyes that regarded her ever so hungrily.

"Ah! S-Sarah...!" Kai'Sa cried out once Sarah brought her face closer and let her tongue dart out to taste the pink flower that was suspended above her. While her toes curled and her hips jerked every now and then, Sarah closed her eyes and focused all of herself to the taste that her tongue acquired.

Sarah soon moved on from licking to kissing Kai'Sa's dripping folds, lips buried inside her slit and nose lightly poking against the sensitive bud, which didn't go neglected for so long. Kai'Sa gave out another cry of pleasure when Sarah gave her clit some attention with her fingers, sometimes even her tongue, which would teasingly poke at it or sometimes lick over and around it before returning to tasting her flower.

The Goddess _truly_ loved tormenting her Angel.

With a simple circular-motioned gesture unseen by the woman that was being pleasured, EXO had moved to the back of the couch, but the cuffs connected to Kai'Sa remained unmoving above her.

Once again, a snap of the Goddess' fingers...

Kai'Sa almost yelped in surprise when her wrists were suddenly released. She felt Sarah's tongue spear inside her the moment she dropped down, but she didn't fall, for the much superior markswoman placed a hand at the small of her back, while the other held one of her buttocks.

EXO, who hovered just at the other side of the sofa, served his purpose just by staying there, for Kai'Sa grabbed one of his mechanical arms, which is where Fortune would usually mount her guns, to regain some balance for herself. While she held onto the metal in front of her, her right hand shot downward and grasped Sarah's scarlet hair in a tight grip. Her hips rocked back and forth, grinding her sex against the dutiful lips that pleasured her to the very extent.

"Let EXO go, Kai'Sa." Sarah uttered when she managed to pull her lips away from the said female's heat and look up to her sharply breathing Angel. "This isn't the position I want you to be in."

It took a couple of seconds for Kai'Sa to actually understand what Sarah meant, but she eventually processed it. When she let go of EXO, she fell backward, but Sarah's hands caught her easily. Her heels dug into the leather at the back of the couch, while Sarah carefully laid her down. She let her nails practically bite through the smooth fabric of the sofa while her head was gently settled at the tips of Sarah's knees.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her stomach, one slithering down until it groped one of her breasts yet again. Kai'Sa's eyes went shut again, feeling her nipple get played with, while a pair of lips toyed with her womanhood.

"Kai'Sa," Came Sarah's voice. "I think you'd find our reflection utterly _pleasing_."

Vaguely remembering the mirror hanging on a wall at her left, Kai'Sa forced to open her eyes through all the pleasure she felt and turn her head to the fragile furniture. What she saw took her breath away.

Her body was completely arched. In fact, she was thankful that she's extremely flexible, and maybe Sarah was as thankful as her. One of her feet was still hooked at the back of the seat they're on, but one of them seemed to have found its way behind Sarah's neck. She looked completely vulnerable and her said vulnerability was taken advantage by the hunter that explored her body and kept her from falling.

For a moment, she watched their reflection with half-lidded eyes. Sarah kept her words to herself as she did. The cyan-eyed woman just focused in wreaking havoc-like pleasure throughout Kai'Sa's body, knowing each swipe of her tongue and each kiss her lips gave was what satisfied the woman at her mercy.

Kai'Sa was only capable in removing her gaze from the mirror when she felt her climax approach in a heart-quickening pace. She bit her lower lip again and dug one of her hand's nails into Sarah's thighs, while the heel of the foot hooked over Sarah's nape pulled the pleasure-giving Goddess closer than she already was.

"S-Sarah!" Kai'Sa called out as she felt the rapid buildup of her release.

"Call for me, Kai'Sa." Sarah ordered with a wide, conceited smile. "Cry out your Goddess' name!"

Heart nearly coming to a halt, her grasp for breath almost disappearing, body visibly quivering, nerves absolutely tensing, it was everything Sarah had hope for as a reaction.

" _Sarah!_ "

And there was the cry Fortune asked for.

As for Kai'Sa, she lost everything she had her grip on. Only her consciousness, which was on the edge of falling from her touch, remained. Her train of thought had crashed, her sense of awareness went haywire, everything else just went blank before being flooded by the sensational pleasure that brought her nothing but the strongest pleasure she has ever felt. Shocks of staggering gratification also shot through her spine before spreading throughout her whole self, amplifying everything.

The moment her orgasm gradually faded, that was the only time she noticed that Sarah had plunged two fingers inside of her core, which was actually the ones responsible for the incredible jolts of pleasure she felt throughout the seconds of her release. The digits only stopped its thrusting when Sarah had withdrew and cleaned them with her own mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Kai'Sa whimpered as Sarah chose to lick away the essence that became available for the taking. Of course she was still sensitive, but apparently, Sarah would have none of it. Once finished though, Sarah repositioned Kai'Sa until the exhausted markswoman was laying on top of her, while she herself laid on the leather cushions.

Sarah rested her head on a hand, while she draped her other arm over Kai'Sa's back, hand gently brushing the mildly sweat-drenched hair of the woman she had serviced with all her capabilities could offer. Glancing down though, a sincere smile took over her face.

"Did I drain you?" Sarah inquired with a hint of mischief in her tone.

"Utterly... yes..." Kai'Sa managed to say between breaths.

Sarah chuckled and pulled her upward until their heads were at the same level. Kai'Sa nestled her head beside the gunwoman she has no desire to be apart from, arms tiredly wounding around the neck of the woman. All it took was a shift of her head for Sarah to plant a kiss on the clinging female's lips. The kiss was enough to coax Kai'Sa in opening her eyes and engaging eye contact.

"Extraordinary..." Sarah whispered as she removed her hand underneath her head and brushed some of Kai'Sa's dark hair away from her face.

"What is?"

"What else?" Sarah's smile of veneration could only become broader. "Those crystals..."

Kai'Sa's cheeks were dusted pink once again when Sarah ran her thumb just beneath her left eye, emphasizing her words with just a simple action.

"Come see the world with me, Kai'Sa." Sarah invited her all of a sudden, eyes still admiring her amethyst-tinted irises.

Regardless of still being drained of energy, Kai'Sa was still able to ask, "Where did that question come from?"

"It is only you I trust to fly with me." Sarah confessed genuinely.

"Isn't this trust of yours so quickly given? I had recently attempted to poison you, yet here you are, trusting me."

"Yet here I am breathing right beside you." Came the corrected response.

"Still, this is too sudden, don't you think so?"

An eyebrow was quirked at her. " _You_ actually think so?"

"I do."

"And having sex after attempting to murder me is not considered sudden in your book?"

Kai'Sa blushed as soon as Fortune's question reached her ears. She admits, Sarah _does_ have a point.

"You have not even returned the favor." Sarah continued, acting as if what she had done was something she had not liked at all, which is the complete opposite of what she truly felt about it. "Maybe you do have a point. How can I possibly trust someone who does not give in this relationship?"

Now it was Kai'Sa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, now _this_ is a relationship?"

Sarah eyed her, a smirk threatening to show. "And if it is?"

"...I suppose it should be a give and take type of one."

Kai'Sa, who seemingly have regained a supply of energy, lifted herself up and straddled her Goddess. Sarah surrendered herself to the hands that undressed the cloth that covered her torso. Within a minute, Sarah's upper body's state was the same as Kai'Sa's.

Naked.

Sarah decided to rest her palms on Kai'Sa's hips and observe the other's actions with a keen gaze. Kai'Sa cupped the generous bust right before her, kneading them in a much coarser manner. Whenever she pinched the nipples at the same time, she would look up to Sarah, who's lower lip suffered with each tweak her fingers performed.

Kai'Sa lowered herself and took Sarah's lips for a heated kiss. An exchange that transitioned from hot to searing within a few seconds.

"You taste different." Kai'Sa couldn't help but comment once their kiss came to an end. Sarah replied with a beautiful laugh and a naughty smile.

"I believe you are tasting the _cake_ I ate."

Kai'Sa's eyebrows furrowed as she momentarily processed Sarah's response. When it _did_ click, the blush on her cheeks returned.

"Right, you were referencing me to the food _'Angel Cake'_ because of my title." She said, face showing off her mild irritation.

Sarah smiled, placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "Just shush yourself and kiss me, Kai."

Sighing and smiling a bit to herself, Kai'Sa complied and resumed their kiss. As their lips got reacquainted, Kai'Sa carefully positioned herself between Sarah's legs, which she parted with one of her hands. Once Sarah was content with the kiss, Kai'Sa broke away and began to undress the other woman completely. The shorts were pulled away and along with it came the underwear.

She was just about to move south when Sarah stopped her with, "Kai'Sa."

"Hmm?" She looked up, silently urging the caller to continue.

"I'm not the particularly waiting type." Sarah said before making a gesture with her finger.

Understanding what she meant, Kai'Sa shifted her position until her womanhood was once again above Sarah's face. Her cheeks couldn't help but become as red as it was earlier. She couldn't believe she'd find herself in this position.

Kai'Sa's hips jerked once she felt Sarah's tongue touch the outer part of her folds. Her eyes closed for a moment as an electrifying sensation went through. It was supposed to be her turn to make the Gun Goddess scream and squirm!

She shook her head to regain some focus before lowering her head between Sarah's thighs, sliding in and searching for a certain bud that would bring tremors of pleasure towards the markswoman beneath her. When she did find it, she heard Sarah release a surprised squeal.

Kai'Sa couldn't resist the temptation of hearing that again. She did what Sarah had done to her earlier and spread the said woman's slit open until her eyes locked onto the lovebud that craved for attention. Grinning internally, Kai'Sa quickly began to nip at it with her lips and teeth, making Sarah give out cries and yelps she could not restrict.

"K-Kai'Sa...!" She heard Sarah stutter her name out before she bit down on the clit between her teeth, which replaced any coherent words that could have possibly left Fortune's lips with another squeal.

In an effort to impose more pleasure, Kai'Sa slipped one fingers inside. The hotness within those slick walls nearly made Kai'Sa moan out. Oh, how endearing it was. She slid another finger inside and wasted no more time in thrusting them in and out of the heated core of the one and only Gun Goddess.

"You're incredibly warm down here, aren't you?" Kai'Sa couldn't stop herself from asking Sarah such humiliating question. "I feel like my fingers are about to melt inside of you."

"T-Teasing, aren't we?" Sarah retaliated weakly. Her smug retort couldn't really get its full effect across, for she was too busy moaning in reaction towards Kai'Sa penetrating fingers.

The more Kai'Sa fucked Sarah with her fingers, the more she was rewarded with the sticky essence of her Goddess. A reward that was being wasted on the leather cover of the seat. Not wanting to squander the fruit of her efforts, Kai'Sa started to lick up all the fluids that left the marksman's flower.

"Ohhh...!" Sarah moaned loudly, her assault on Kai'Sa's own womanhood weakening significantly.

"Are you as flexible as you look?" Kai'Sa asked her, pulling back and looker over her shoulder to see Sarah's reaction towards her question. All she received was a half-confused look.

Kai'Sa grinned to herself again as she got off Sarah, who groaned in displeasure. Ignoring the glare directed to her, Kai'Sa kneeled between Sarah's legs, which she then grabbed and lifted upward until they were perched on her shoulders. She took hold of the sides of Sarah's stomach, feeling the firm muscles under her fingertips, and pulled her until most of her back was against her front. 

Sarah practically stood on her shoulders, hands somewhat desperate to cling onto something that would give her some sort of balance or leverage. She was _practically_ upside down.

"You might want to check our reflection, my Goddess." With that said, Kai'Sa buried her lips into Sarah's womanhood, basically driving the ex-CEO mad with ecstasy.

"Ahhh!" Sarah bit her bottom lip and this time, it was _her_ turn to dig her nails into the leather. Despite her state of euphoria, she still managed to open her eyes and look over to the mirror. The same mirror Kai'Sa had looked into earlier when it was _her_ that was being pleasured.

Sarah felt like she was hypnotized by their reflection. Just like Kai'Sa, she couldn't remove her eyes from the lewd reflection that stared back at them. She too was as vulnerable as Kai'Sa once was, but she _absolutely_ loved the feeling of being the in the mercy of the Bullet Angel. She can see each movement her ample chest shake every now and then whenever she moaned and would quiver against Kai'Sa's hold.

When Kai'Sa did what she had done to her and grabbed one of her breasts, strongly groping and rubbing it, Sarah chose to close her eyes and get lost in the overwhelming excitement that consumed her.

"Kai'Sa... I'm... More... Just a little more!"

With one hand roughly handling Sarah's chest and the other toying with the sensitive clitoris of the Bounty Hunter, Kai'Sa kept her whole assault as active as possible. Her tongue performed wonders inside Sarah's cunt, which was releasing more and more extracts as minutes passed.

"Scream my name, Sarah! Call out to your beloved Angel!" Kai'Sa commanded in a harsh manner. "Let the Heavens hear your cries!"

"Unnghhh..." Sarah groaned out, eyes clenching tightly.

"Cry out!"

" _Kai'Sa!_ "

Sarah grasped her hair with one hand in a vice grip, while her right nearly tore some of the leather off the cushions. The same rapture overtook her whole body and stole her from reality for a moment's worth of time, making her feel the full effect of her orgasm. 

Kai'Sa didn't stop her ministrations, just like how Sarah had not ceased her movements when she was the _'pleasurer'_ between the two of them.

When Sarah started to visibly come down from the heavenly pleasure, Kai'Sa began to reposition them. Both of them were painted with sweat already, drops of perspiration mixing with one another. She gave Sarah's temple a kiss once the said female was taken away from her difficult position a moment ago.

In the process of Kai'Sa shifting themselves on the couch, Sarah wound her arms around her and laid down the sofa, putting them back to the same position they were in before their second round had begun. Kai'Sa, whose head was back beside Fortune's own, turned and met the gaze that was focused on her.

"That was _heavenly_ , Angel. Truly."

Kai'Sa couldn't help but lightly sigh. "Heavenly? Seriously?"

Sarah smirked, albeit tiredly, before wrapping her arms around Kai'Sa and initiating a slow and tender kiss. "I'm quite serious. It honestly felt like you have just brought me to the Heavens."

"What a compliment that is."

"You don't believe me?"

Kai'Sa pulled slightly back and gazed into the blue eyes that will forever look endearing and alluring. She wondered how she never noticed those traits until now. They showed nothing but appeal and charm. Perfect for the charismatic and desirable Gun Goddess that she is.

"No," Kai'Sa answered before cozying up against the woman she had fallen for. "I believe you."

Smiling, Sarah engulfed her completely with those arms of hers in a protective and somewhat possessive manner.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"I do not see-"

The two of them jumped in surprise at EXO's voice, Sarah falling off the couch gracelessly in the process.

"-how that was torturous for the Bullet Angel." EXO spoke without missing a beat, still hovering behind the couch.

"EXO!" Sarah growled angrily, glaring at the suit past the sofa.

"If that was torture, then does that mean she had also tortured you back?" EXO asked Sarah, oblivious of her rage.

While Sarah screamed and chased after EXO with a tool that can obviously take apart any EXO machines, Kai'Sa stayed on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Even though EXO was just a suit and an artificial intelligence, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was there when she and Sarah had been screwing one another.

As his last-ditch effort to calm his master, EXO shouted the only thing he had done throughout the entire affair.

"If it is any consolation, I had it all recorded!"

" _EXO!_ "

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is the last part of the three-part story, and truth be told, this was unplanned and I had only made this third piece because it was one of my reader's birthday that time. ^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you peeps here in AO3 liked this as much as the others had in Wattpad and FF. ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This old story was totally actually a spur of the moment thingy I released in Wattpad and FF around the first week of April 2018. Figured I could also release it share it here in AO3 as well. :3


End file.
